Conventional analog switches in CMOS technology include n-channel transistors formed in a semiconductor substrate of p-conductivity type. Due to the inherent existence of a diode between the transistor's drain and substrate and another diode between the transistor's source and the substrate (the “substrate diodes”), the analog switch using n-channel transistors cannot handle negative input voltages. With a negative input voltage, the substrate diodes of an n-channel switch become conductive, thereby causing a high input current and/or clamping the input signal.